Hot Tub Love
by AmandaLovesYa
Summary: After CM Punk sneaks into John Cena's locker room to use his hot tub, a multitude of events happen. Will John and Punk find happiness?  Sorry, I suck at writing summaries. Just read it!  Multi- chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

John Cena sped walk down the hall to his locker room. It had been a hard day at work- no, more like it was hell on Earth and he happened to work for Satan and Satan's son-in-law. All he wanted to do was soak in that comfy hot tub in his room he had been eyeing all day.

His hand was on the doorknob when he heard music coming from inside his room.

"Funny..." he thought "I didn't leave the radio on... Did I?"

He opened the door to see a dark tuft of hair and a set of leering eyes poking out from under the water, and the radio was on a punk rock station Cena had never heard of before.

"Punk Rock... GODDAMN PHILLIP WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LOCKER ROOM!" Cena shouted in horror as C.M. Punk's wet head bobbed out of the water.

"Relaxing. You have the only room with a hot tub in it and my hip is bothering me." He said before starting to slide under the water.

Pissed that someone had basically broken into his room, Cena grabbed Punk by his hair and pulled his head out of the water. Punk just smiled at him.

"Join me... You'll feel better."

Cena twitched a little as Punk's dark hazel eyes stared into his eyes, almost, it felt like, into his soul. "Ok..." he agreed half hazardly, knowing that he would regret this later.

Cena stripped from his red CeNation shirt and jeans to his black boxers and gently lowered himself into the steaming waters of the hot tub. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a pile of...something familiar on the floor. A hint of red, a splash of light blue, lots of black and a bit of white...

"Phil... Are you in here... Naked?" Cena gulped, fearing his answer.

"We're both men, aren't we?" Punk said, his daunting smile tantalizing Cena.

"Yeah well I mean... You... Why?" is all Cena could get out as he stuttered.

Punk moved a bit closer to him "Does that... Scare you?" he half whispered, playing with Cena's hair maybe to piss him off, or maybe to cultivate the message he was trying to send.

Cena couldn't move. Was Phillip Brooks, one of the biggest womanizers in the locker room... Flirting with him?

Punk smiled and slid away, playing his mind games perfectly, like always.

"So... I'm going to get out. It's hotter than balls in here." Punk said, starting to stand up.

Cena, remembering the circumstances, stood up too quick to push Punk back down, and they both slipped and landed hard, Cena landing on top of Punk.

Their noses touched. Punks hands were on John's pecs. They were only inches apart... Maybe if he said he fell because of the position, John could get one little kiss...

"God, listen to me!" Cena said to himself.

"Homosexual thoughts?" Punk said, hitting the nail on the head.

"No!"

"Yes..."

"No! You're not my fucking type."

"Aha! So you are into men!" Punk laughed with triumph.

"Stop distorting my words." Cena said gruffly.

"I've never kissed a guy before." Punk suddenly said, his laughter fading away.

John's eyes widened."Me... Me either..."

"Maybe..." Punk suddenly whispered. "If we-"

John cut him off with a quick kiss.

Punk pushed him away, hacking his lungs out.

"I WASNT READY! AND WHO SAID THAT I WAS THE-"

John silenced his rant with another kiss, then another.

"Shut up." John growled, wrapping his arms around Punk. John sat down in the hot tub and pulled Punk on top of him, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Don't be greedy!" Punk said when he came up for air.

Then he smiled.

A devilish smile that was forever burned into Cena's memory from that night on.

Punk repositioned himself on top of Cena, bending down and whispering into his ear...

"I want you inside me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Tub Love

Chapter 2

_A/N: This is written in John's POV- Written in present tense and in first person (I'm not a moron haha I just wanted to switch it up)._

_"I want you inside me."_

My whole body stops. What did he just say?

Punk snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Did you hear me? I'm offended that you didn't jump at the opportunity."

"I... Did you... How?"

Punk smirks his smirk that I never realize until now is almost... beautiful.

"I know... And I have a great idea to show you how..."

"I thought you've never been with a guy before." I accuse him.

Punk gets off of me, and, without showing me anything except his perfect ass, gets out of the hot tub, gets dressed and his wrestling gear sticks to his sexy, wet body.

"Porn. Duh." he says smoothly as he pulls up his gym shorts.

I jump out of the tub and hug him from behind, nuzzling his next with my nose and tracing my fingers along his once-pierced belly button.

"Mhmm... Why do we have to wait?" I say with a tone that shocks me because I've never heard it come out of my mouth before. I can't help it, I don't feel like I am in control of my body.

I feel Punk freeze a bit in my arms. "John..." he whispers, linking his tattooed fingers through mine. "Please... We just can't walk into my room like the..." he skips over a few words and I swear I see him blush as he looks at our entwined hands.

I want him so bad.

"...What do you think everyone would think? And watch that thing, it's hurting." Now it's my turn to blush, and I do as I shift my building crotch away from his ass.

"Just... Wait 15 minutes and come to my room. But pretend like you're pissed at me. I'm going to leave here screaming and slam the door to my room. Can you do that?" I nod, not wanting to let go of him.

He slips out of my grasp and kisses my nose, then he gives my lips a little flick with his tongue, making a little moan slip out.

"I'll be waiting, Johnny..." he whispers in a teasing voice that gets me all hot and bothered.

With that he storms out of my room, screaming about one thing or another, and I swear I hear Alberto Del Rio's name mentioned once or twice and something about falling into my hot tub.

Once I hear him slam his door, I set an alarm for 15 minutes.

"Ok... Occupy myself for 15 minutes. That should be too hard, right?" I think.

I am so wrong.

First, I have to change into something... Not so wet.

I can't look like I fell into that hot tub with him.

As I change my boxers I realize something that is really strange- I only had 3 sets of boxers; one set for wrestling, one ratty set for sleeping, and a nice but uncomfortable set for my suits. Digging around, I pull out a pair of silky, seamless red boxers. I try to remember who I got them from and I cant remember, so I probably got them from a diva a few years back who must've wanted me. Now one of the greatest superstars... Ever... Wants me. And I have these sexy red boxers...

"These will do" I think, almost giddy as I slip them on with a goofy grin, then I pull on a clear pair of jean shorts and a wife beater, checking my alarm.

Only 5 minutes have passed since he left. Fuck, if this is how time is going to be, this is going to suck.

I brush my teeth and floss.

8 minutes have passed.

I shave even though there's nothing there since I shaves this morning. Nervous that my breath still smells, I pop a mint and and some gum in my mouth.

9 minutes.

I web spray on a little of this French cologne Maryse got me for my birthday that I have barely used, but now I remember Punk telling me once in the ring that he liked how it smelt. Then he kicked my freaking head in.

Punk...

I lean on the sink counter, resting my head in my hands. I sigh low and let out a chuckle.

Out of all of the people here to hook up with, I just so happen to choose the man who's suppose to be my rival.

Instead he's my...

Well, what is he to me now? I think as I run my hands through my short hair.

Lover? Partner? Fuck buddy? These questions and titles are way too deep to think about, and we haven't even been together for an hour.

I hear beeping. Looking down at my alarm almost in nirvana, I see that the alarm is going off and it is ringing like crazy. It's showtime.

Inside, I want to race out of my room and into his room and screw his brains out, but instead I calmly walk to my door, open it and shout his name down the hall loud enough so people think I'm pissed but not loud enough that people will be bothered to come out to investigate. Before all of, of _this _happened, we would fight and bicker on a daily basis.

I stomp to his room and shout his name again, banging on his door.

"Come in..." is all I hear inside, his sultry voice whispering it. I can tell he's pressed against the door.

I slowly open the door, and for dramatic effect, I am about to scream again.

Then I see his face


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot Tub Love Chapter 3**

_A/N: Back to third-person past tense! Yay!_

_Also- thank all of you so much for the kind reviews!_

_Then I saw his face._

John looked a sweaty, red faced Punk in the eyes.

"GOD DAMNIT JOHN! WHAT THE HELL!" Punk managed to shout with a little squeak before pulling John into the room and locking the door. Punk quickly turned to John and kissed him hard without missing a beat.

"What happened?" John whispered, tracing Punk's scruffy face with his fingers.

"Don't wanna talk about it..." Punk whispered with a smile. "Let's just call it 'inspiration'." he chuckled and his smile morphed into a dirty smirk.

John's eyes widened a bit then laughed a little, and after that kissed Punk.

Punk wrapped his arms around Cena's neck, pulling him in closer. John wrapped his arms around Punk's waist and lifted him up. Punk wrapped his muscular legs around John's built waist and let out a little moan as John pulled him closer, his erect crotch rubbing against John's hard abs.

Their lips separated with a wet 'pop', and after taking in a little air, locked back together. Tongues sliding in and out of each others mouths, John laid Punk on the floor and positioned himself on top of him.

Punk pulled away with his eyes wide, he whispered "You ready?"

"Stop that." John growled with lust and kissed Punk's lips quickly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop making me want you more."

Punk laughed a little before sliding John's shirt over his head and running his hands down his chest, slowly flicking his fingers against John's pecs.

"Well?" Punk whispered.

John looked down and gently slipped Punk's shirt off of him and imitated what he was doing to him.

"Fucking fuck, John..." Punk moaned, his eyes squeezed shut.

"You like that?" John whispered gruffly.

Punk nodded, tipping his head back.

John reached down and kissed Punk's exposed neck, and was tempted to leave a hickey, but wasn't sure, just in case it was still there next Monday. In one slip, John slid Punk's gray sweat pants off of him and traced his fingers over the lump forming inside Punk's black and yellow smiley-faced boxers.

Punk gasped and sucked in air hard, his lip ring slipping into his mouth then popping right back out. "God damnit... You fucking tease.." Punk breathed, reaching up and pushing John's jean shorts off of him. Then he saw the red silk boxers.

"Fancy..." he admired, trying not to laugh.

John flushed. "Shut. Up." he said before silencing Punk with a kiss that he dragged down to his bellybutton, nibbling at the elastic waistband, as if he was asking for permission.

Punk nodded.

John carefully slid the boxers off and stroked to wet tip of Punk's member.

Punk shivered and slipped John's boxers off.

Strewn out beneath him, John couldn't help himself. In his eyes, Punk's defenseless, tattooed body underneath him, his head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips swollen from the kisses they shared almost got him off right there. He barely restrained his juices when he flipped Punk over and, bit being able to fight it anymore, slid himself inside Punk, wet enough that his juices were all of the lube that they needed.

"Damn Punk, you're so tight... It's so good..." John moaned as he adjusted to Punk's tightness and started thrusting.

John thrusted in and out faster and faster, hitting Punk's prostate with every thrust. Punk's eyes rolled back in his head in ecstasy as he propped himself up on his hands and knees. John leaned over him and grabbed his cock, starting to pump it in time to the thrusts.

"John..." Punk almost shouted after a minute of this pure, unadulterated pleasure. John leaned over and silenced him with a kiss as Punk's body froze under him. With his eyes squeezed shut, Punk came all over John's hands.

John was finished within another second, releasing himself inside of Punk, then collapsing on top of him, regretfully sliding out of him; both of them were panting hard. John wiped his hands on a damp towel that was laying on the floor and gently flipped Punk over, crawling next to him. Punk managed to ignore the pleasure-filled pain in his ass and adjusted himself so he was resting his head on John. He reached for John's hand and linked it is his.

They both just looked at each other for a minute before John gently kissed Punk.

"That was..." Punk whispered, returning the kiss.

"Fun?" John guessed.

"Amazing..." Punk flushed.

John smiled and tried to move, but was too exhausted.

Punk squeezed John's hand and gave him a smile that John knew was genuine- something that was rarely ever thrown at him from Punk.

"Stay for a few minutes." Punk whispered up at him with a smile.

John and Punk stayed like that for 3 hours. John left after Punk crashed about an hour into the silent cuddling session.

John finished dressing and gave a sleeping Punk one last look before throwing a blanket over him and putting a small throw pillow under his head.

"I... You..." John whispered before closing the door and walking back to his hotel room so no one would be suspicious if he walked out of Punk's room in the morning looking like he did now, which was a sexed-up mess. Everyone was asleep anyways, so no one would see him, thankfully.

He did have a reputation to uphold. _But_, he thought, _I would sacrifice it for him._

As John entered his room and collapsed on the bed without changing or cleaning himself up, he know that this night would never leave his mind as one of the greatest nights of his life.

A/N: Awww, isn't this cute so far? Tune in again soon for chapter 4! And guess what- it's from Punk's POV this time! Woohoo! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot Tub Love Chapter 4**

**John Cena/CM Punk**

**Punk's POV. First person preset tense.**

_A/N: Thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you like this chapter! Yes, it's a filler, but the next chapter gets interesting, promise. I actually had to re-write this chapter because I couldn't stand it the first time. And I still can't stand it. Oh well, enjoy anyway!_

I dart into my room, trying to avoid my girlfriend, Beth Phoenix. I feel fucking horrible for cheating on her, but the person I'm cheating on her with is fucking amazing.

John Felix Anthony Cena, Jr.

He hates it when I call him Junior, but if he can call me Philly, a nickname that I loathe, then I can call him Junior every once and a while.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the shine of a black leather-bound journal sticking out of my gear bag. I smile as I pluck the journal out of the bag and I flip to the last entry. I slide on my reading glasses that I never use, but I always want this beautiful handwriting in perfect vision.

Did I just call his handwriting beautiful? Christ, I'm turning into him. I need an exorcism or something.

I chuckle at the gruesome thought as I glance at the page, which is overflowing with words.

_Philly,_

_Heh, you really hate that nickname, don't you? Why, did your mother use to call you that?_

Actually, yes, she did.

_Well, Philly, when you stop calling me Junior, I'll drop the Philly moniker._

_Last night was... amazing, as usual. I can't believe that night with the hot tub was almost a month ago already._

Me either. I'm not even fucking around. I still get aroused when I think of that night.

_Do you even remember last night, Philly? _

Oh damn, here we go. I'm going to kill him later.

_I think I need to describe it again, just for you. I know you can be a little choosy on what memories to keep._

_It was dark. You snuck into my room, because Kofi was snoring too loud. You jumped on the bed and stood over me, waking me up with a kick of your foot. I glanced up as you bent down, sliding your pants off and pulling the covers off of me slowly. You already had a lump in your boxers, and I had conveniently chosen that night to sleep naked._

I shift as I feel my tights contract and my face get hot. He likes sleeping naked. He always has.

_Should I keep going? Or are you shifting in embarrassment or arousal? I know how easily embarrassed you get from me writing about our sex life. Don't be afraid that someone will find this journal, because knowing you, you probably hide this somewhere were no one will search for it._

_I'll stop, but I know you'll be thinking about last night for the rest of the day. And during your match. You're such a procrastinator, I know that you're probably reading this right before your match tonight. Don't have a boner while you're in the ring!_

_I'm horrible, aren't I? That's why you hate me, haha._

Oh, fuck you Cena.

_Now, I have to ask you something. There's a party tomorrow at one of the local bars in town with the rest of the crew. I would be honored if you graced me with your presence._

I laugh out loud at this part. He knows I hate to party with these WWE losers. Plus, I already said I wasn't going.

_I know you hate a lot of people here, but you do have one person that I know you like._

_Me._

_Conceited much? Yes._

_So, I'll see you there. And yes, I RSVP'd you and Beth back on the list. Even thug I hate her, if you don't bring her, she'll get suspicious._

_See you tomorrow Philly. 3_

_~JC_

_P.S. Stop coming into my room at night! Creep._

I smile as I close the book. I quickly slip it into my bag along with my glasses as one of the annoying stage hands walks into my room.

"Mr. Brooks..." he starts as I frown. I hate being addressed like that. "... Your match is up next." he finishes, leaving.

I stretch and snap my tights.

Time to leave the romance for work.

_A/N: Yay for shitty filler chapters! Like I said before, this chapter was really hard to write. I just wanted to do something from Punk's POV, because everything has to be equal! Haha. I promise the next chapter will be better, don't fret! Thanks for reading_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of Hot Tub Love**

_**A/N: Thanks once again for all of the reads and the kind reviews! Keep them coming! Love you guys. Enjoy chapter 5! Also- back to 3rd person past tense. Haha, chaining it up again! Love you guys again.**_

CM Punk stumbled into the thumping club with his girlfriend, Beth Phoenix, by his side. The entire club was filled wall-to-wall with everyone who worked with the WWE, from the actual superstars to the dry-cleaners that they used to get their trunks cleaned. But none of those people mattered.

There was only one person there that mattered to Punk.

"Sweetheart..." Beth said, impatiently tapping his shoulder.

"What?" he said, snapping out of the recurring daydream that he kept having of him and John at this club. "Sorry Beth... What?"

"Do you want me to get something for you to drink?"

He mumbled a "yes", or at least something that sounded like a "yes" and sent her off with a pat on the head. Hastily he pushed through the crowd, looking for the reason he came.

And there he was.

He spotted John, dancing with a crowd of ringrats whose names he probably didn't know. Punk waived a little as the Bella Twins passed by him, drinks in hand, almost making him invisible to John, which pissed him off since the whole point of him coming to this stupid party was for him to see John.

Finally, their eyes met from across the crowded dance floor, Punk dressed in one of his Bake And Destroy shirts with his faded, baggy jeans, and John in his bright red CeNation shirt and trademark jorts.

Punk fought through the crowd and got next to John.

"Hey..." he tried to whisper, but in the club the bass was so loud that he had to scream it just so John could hear him.

John quickly scooped his ass with a smile. Punk held back a "yip", then he rolled his eyes with a laugh, squeezing John's crotch, making him yelp.

"You ass!" John shouted with a laugh.

Punk smiled as they danced(which was more awkward for Punk than John, but Punk eventually almost found the rhythm), but had this feeling like a pair of eyes was watching him. He looked around but saw no one.

After a few seconds of that watched feeling, John grabbed Punk's hand and pulled him outside of the club, to where the dumpsters were.

Punk felt like something wasn't right. He shuddered to try and get the thought out of his head that he was being watched.

"What?" John said, lacing his fingers through Punk's.

"Nothing..." Punk whispered, kissing John on the nose.

John buried his face in Punk's neck, ravishing it.

Punk leaned against the grimy dumpster, a quiet moan passing through his pierced lips as John dragged his hand gently down Punk's sides, looping his fingers through Punk's belt loops, playing with his black belt.

"John..." Punk whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I... I want you..." he muttered, embarrassed, his erection growing quickly in his pants, begging for any type of attention.

John got up and kissed Punk gently.

"Not here... What if someone comes outside? Everyone is here. Even Vince came." John said. They were both very careful and meticulously planned out where they could make love unnoticed. Here was not one of those places.

"But... We can go back to the hotel..." John smiled. "Grab your bitch and let's go."

Punk smiled a little. "I know you hate her, but she satisfies my... needs..." he smirked as they walked in and separated.

Punk grabbed Beth, who was a little too polite as she handed him his Diet Pepsi. She even refused a small kiss from him.

"Phil, it's too public..." she said.

Punk shrugged, not giving a fuck since Beth was usually like that in public, and watched from over his drink John leave and looked at his phone's clock, giving himself 15 minutes.

After 5 minutes Beth looked at him cooly. "I want to leave." she said.

Natalya, sitting next to her, smirked.

"Don't worry... I'll make sure..." Beth said to Natalya, who quickly passed something dark to Beth with a devilish smile before Punk and Beth took off.

The car ride back was awkwardly silent, the only noise being the radio. Whatever Natalya handed Beth was in Beth's purse, resting on her lap. Punk stared at the purse the entire ride back, wondering what it was.

They got back to the hotel and as they got up to Punk's room, he stopped.

"Ok Beth, what's up? What the hell did Nattie hand you?" he demanded, a little frustrated at her.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing..." she said as Punk turned to unlock the door.

"..._'Junior... Your last entry made my day. You're so dirty with your little love notes. Do you want me to whack Alberto with my erection that you gave me? You're horrible... If only I could get away from her and leave with you…' _Should I continue?" Beth asked, obviously pissed.

Punk slowly turned around in horror as Beth held his and John's black-leather notebook between her manicured fingers, his latest entry page being read out loud to him. He was silent. How did she find it?

"You should really stop forgetting your bag in my room after we fuck. I got curious and found this. I gave it to Nattie to read at the party. I'm shocked at you, Phillip, I thought you respected women. Seems like I was wrong."

She threw the notebook at his feet.

"Phillip Jack Brooks, I am going to ruin you and your career if you continue your relationship with him. End it and we can be happy together." she finished as she stormed off to her shared room with Natalya.

Punk slowly picked up the notebook from the ground and slid his room key into the slot, unlocking it.

As he entered the room, he heard a noise and turned and saw John on his bed, waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" John approached him. "Is the bitch mad?" he teased. "Is she jealous of me?" He wrapped his muscular arms around Punk's tattooed waist and kissed his nose.

Punk froze in John's arms then pushed him away hard, causing John to step back and tumble over the bed..

"What? What did I do?" John demanded, getting up and glaring into Punk's hazel eyes.

"John... She knows." Punk whispered, holding up the notebook slowly.

_**A/N: Ooooh, cliffhanger! Haha. Please review! Love you guys! Chapter six will be done soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Hot Tub Love**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the sweet reviews! here we go!**

John's face, shockingly, shaped into a smile.

"Finally! Now all you have to do is swear for her not to tell after you- gently- dump her out of your live."

"John..." Punk gritted his teeth. "You don't understand. Beth'll blabber. Plus being with you... My image-"

"Your image will improve if we 'hang out'. You'll become more pop-"

"SHUT UP! JOHN, IM SERIOUS!" Punk shouted. "I've... I've been with Beth for almost a year. I've been with you for a little over a month. I love her... And giving her up for..."

John felt his mood switch from horny to hellfire. He got in Punk's face, feeling himself about to explode in fury, a rare emotion for him.

"Giving her up for what? Say it!"

Punk let out a growl and got just as close, gritting his teeth. "For you!" Punk shouted. "I'm not gay! I can't give Beth up to live a life with you! I love her! I don't want to live a secret double life! Plus, you're always fucking horny, which isn't a bad thing but sometimes I just want to relax! I just can't give up my life now for you because it's perfect right now! I'm champ, something I worked so hard for while it was handed to you on a silver platter after you probably sucked Vincey-boy off! Why should I give it up for you?" He finished his rant with a huff.

John balled his fists, trying not to let his fists fly as he responded.

"And I should give up everything in my life for you? A tattoo obsessed, skinny-fat, straight edge douchebag who's full of himself and his image? I work just as hard as you! Nobody here likes me because of assholes like you who probably spread those rumors like me!" John shouted back.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! THATS WHY NOBODY HERE LIKES YOU! I DONT!" Punk screamed, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to hold back a tear. He never cried during fights, and he sure as hell wasn't going to in front of John.

"AND YOU THINK PEOPLE LIKE YOU? IM JOHN CENA! ALL OF THE FANS LOVE ME! YOU WEREN'T EVEN OVER UNTIL YOU SHOT THAT DUMB FUCKING PROMO! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS WALK OUT AND EVERYONE LOVES ME!" John screamed back.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU NEVER SAID YOU LOVED ME, YOU JUDT USED ME FOR CHEAP SEX LIKE THE WHORE YOU SAY I AM BEHIND MY BACK! I. HATE. YOU!" Punk screamed, his voice cracking on the last word.

John stopped. He opened his mouth then closed it. He thought hard about all of their 'meetings'.

They had never said "I love you."

Never.

"Punk..." John said, his voice suddenly soft, realizing his mistake. "Phil... Philly... Please..." he touched Punk's arm.

Punk slapped his hand. "Get. Off! I wish I had never snuck into your room! I wish I had never seen your damn hot tub! I wish I had never... Never..." Punk bit his lip, flicked his lip piercing with his tongue twice and squeezed his eyes shut.

John tried to pull him into a hug.

Punk shoved his chest hard. "Leave." he growled. "Just LEAVE! He shouted. "Don't EVER come and see me again. We're THROUGH!"

Punk shoved John against the door, throwing him his CeNation shirt.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DOUCHE! A SELFISH DOUCE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING! I'll leave, but YOU'LL REGRET IT! Goodbye CM Punk, and GOD FUCKING SPEED!" John screamed at the door, all of his emotions of anger and frustration flowing out of his the other side of the door, Punk was pressed against it, every syllable stabbing his heart, it felt with a sharp dagger.

John kicked the door in his frustration, threw his shirt on and stomped away from the door. On the way to his room, he passed Beth and Natalya. Beth had a smug expression on, Natalya wearing the same expression.

"How's your lover?" Beth's face morphed into an evil smirk. "Oh wait, he dumped your ass for ME. Looks like I'm better than you in more than one way." She turned to Natalya and they giggled with malice.

John glared at her, then slapped her across the face, slapping the smirk right off of her.

Beth held her face, an expression of shock washing over her face.

"You can't do that to a woman!" Natalya screeched, holding Beth close to her chest.

John growled at them.

"Problem is, she isn't a woman. Neither are you. I am sorry that I had to resort to physical violence, but when you interfere with my problems, you BECOME my problem. Only thing wrong with you, Elizabeth, is that you have a cunt that is just as beat up as your face, all of those bruises and cuts made by guys banging you, you little slut. You may have Phil, but I'll get him back. I swear." John stomped into his room and slammed the door. He collapsed on his bed.

Punk sat on his bed, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

They both looked at their phone's lock screen.

Their locks screens both had a picture of Punk standing there with John hugging him from behind, Punk kissing John on his cheek while John gave his signature smile for the camera.

Punk threw his phone and watched it bounce off the wall and fall somewhere, he didn't care. He fell face first into his pillow and felt his rusted tear ducts unlock and pour forward like a dam being busted open.

John rubbed his eyes and put his phone down. He knew somehow, someway, he had to get Punk back in his arms. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, but tossed and turned all night.

Punk didn't sleep, like usual. Except insomnia wasn't causing this sleeplessness. It was sadness. Raw, unadulterated sadness that he rarely experienced. Hell, when Daffney broke his heart into a million pieces he shed only a few tears into Colt's warm shoulder before picking himself up off the floor. But this was different.

Punk pulled his face away from the tear-soaked pillow and looked at his clock, the green LED clock flicking to 3:07 AM.

He rubbed his sore face, then his aching eyes and instinctively looked at his phone for a text from...

"No..." he whispered.

He looked hard at his lock screen. He missed him...

And with that, he sniffed, feeling the tears pricking at his eyes again. He bit his lip until it bled to keep those tears at bay, but they still came.

He needed John.

He was determined to get him back.

But first, he needed to talk to someone. The best person in the industry to talk to about relationship advice.

Too bad he had a thing for Punk.

**A/N: Wow! What a ride so far? Wonder what's gonna happen next… Who does Punk need to talk to? Are John and Punk ever going to get back together and live happily ever after? Stay tuned to find out! Also- keep those reviews coming! I love them! I love you guys! Thanks so much for reading. :**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_A/N: Here we go! Have I mentioned that I love all of you guys and your reviews? Thanks! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been suupppeeerrrrr busy!_

Punk sucked his lip ring into his mouth as he knocked gently on the heavy oak door.

"Mmm... Come in!" he heard muffled from the inside.

It had been two days of hard crying, since John had left his hotel room. Beth had came to him last night screaming before she took advantage of his broken self, John was avoiding him, and it seemed like his life would never get better.

Punk shuffled into the dank office and looked at the large, burly man sitting in the black leather chair, his dirty blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, his muscles stretching the expensive suit he was wearing.

Hunter looked up from his paperwork and gave a little smile in Punk's direction.

"Mr. Brooks..." Hunter smiled at his joke.

"Paul, please..." Punk whispered. He sat across from Hunter, bundled up in his Straight-Edge jacket and grey sweats. His hood fell off of his head when he ran his hands over his eyes and his hair and face were both a mess. Personal hygiene had also been ignored in the past 2 days.

Hunter's eyes widened in shock.

"Holy shit. Punk, what happened? You look like you were in a car accident! Tell me what happened!"

"That's why I'm here, Hunter. You're the person to talk to about relationship advice, and that's what I need" Punk whispered, his voice barely registering in the large room.

Hunter rolled his chair over next to Punk and somewhat forced Punk to look at him by grabbing his scruffy chin and forcing it towards him, his short bangs bouncing everywhere.

"What is it? Who did this to you?" Hunter's voice was laced with concern. It was no secret that the DX member had it bad for the Straight-Edge Chicagoan. "Was it Beth?"

Punk was silent for a second before nodding. That wasn't a complete lie... Beth had basically taken control of him last night before leaving him in a heap of pain and sorrow.

"Or is it... Someone else?" Hunter leaned in and whispered into Punk's ear, his hand going to Punk's knee.

Punk shivered as he thought of how John would do that just to make his hard.

Punk nodded again before turning and looking at Hunter.

"John?"

Punk gasped. "No!" He tried to deny it but knew his shock gave him away.

Hunter's mouth came inches from Punk's. "They have this invention called a security camera, love. I've watched you two every time you guys have hooked up in the arenas, the parking lots, anywhere and everywhere. And I wished at I was John." Hunter's free hand went to Punk's chin and pulled it, smashing their lips together. Punk tried to resist but couldn't. He was too weak.

Hunter pushed Punk back and his chair tipped over, making his head connect to the linoleum floor with a hard thump as Hunter crawled on top of him.

"I'm going to make you forget his name, and I'm going to make you scream my name instead." Hunter licked his lips as he used one hand to pin Punk's hands above his head and the other hand to discard of their pants.

Hunter grabbed Punk's soft dick and tugged on it, making Punk scream out the only thing he could think of screaming out.

"JOHN!"

John heard the scream as he paced the halls.

It had been two drunken, restless days for John. He drowned his sorrows in alcohol and still couldn't get his mind to calm down.

But he woke up the minute he heard that familiar scream.

He raced down the twists and turns of the hallways of the unfamiliar stadium until he found the executive hallway and he heard the scream again.

"JOHN!"

John kicked in every door in that hallway until he got to COO Paul "Triple H" Levesque's door.

And he couldn't believe what he saw.

Punk was trapped under Hunter, his struggling legs over his head as Hunter pounded into his ass and jerked him off aggressively at the same time. Hunter, not noticing John bursting into the room, reached down and bit Punk's bottom lip so hard that it bled. He expected Punk to come in his hands.

He did not except to get a leather chair to the back of the head.

In a second John had pulled the dazed Hunter off of a vulnerable Punk and beat him until he was bloody, letting out all of his anger and frustration until Hunter collapsed on the ground, a broken mess.

John dragged him into the small cabinet and shoved him in, closing the door with a slam before tuning to Punk.

Punk had pulled his pants up and crawled into the chair next to the upturned one he had been sitting in before.

Their eyes met as John stood in front of Punk.

There was silence for a second before...

"IM SORRY OK GOD." They both said at the same time, their feelings flooding out.

"I was stupid... I shouldn't have... Oh my god why did I leave you." They blabbered out as their eyes met.

John smiled at Punk.

Punk smiled back, stood up and took John's hands as they walked out of the office and into the crowded hallway.

Everyone, brought into the hall because of the noise stopped chattering and stared at them as John grabbed Punk, pulled him in close and kissed him as passionately as he could.

Beth screamed and Natalya fainted. All of the movement in the halls stopped as they pulled away.

Punk walked over to Beth, smirked at her and spit in her face.

"Hey Beth, go fuck yourself." Punk said smugly in her face as he walked back to John and fell into his arms.

AJ squealed at them as they walked by her, but everyone else met them with silence. John and Punk fe were only stopped once, by Vince.

Instead of lecturing them or saying something mean, he just nodded with a smile and let them pass, shocking everyone in the company even more.

They finally got privacy at the door to John's much bigger room.

John smiled at Punk.

Punk smiled at John, then he kissed John.

They pulled away with a quiet pop. John unlocked the door and they slipped in. John wrapped his arms around Punk and squeezed him tight. Punk hugged him back, his head tucked into John's shoulder.

"It's so good to be back."

_A/N: AWWWWWW. That was cute right? Thanks for reading - get ready for the last chapter, coming soon. I'm going to miss this story so much! Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys_


End file.
